1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a touch-sensing panel and a touch-sensing display device and specifically to a vibration type touch-sensing panel and a vibration type touch-sensing display device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Display panels having touch-sensing function are becoming more and more popular on the current market. The touch-sensing display panels are gradually integrated into consumer electronic products such as mobile communication devices, electronic books, and video game consoles for users to input command by touching the touch-sensing display panels. Furthermore, as more and more applications of the touch-sensing display panel are developed, application software or user may require the touch-sensing display panel to generate overall vibrations or local vibrations based on the context of use.
One of the conventional methods for the touch-sensing display panel to generate vibrations includes using electric motors or piezoelectrical materials as actuator to generate vibration, wherein the electric motor or the piezoelectrical material is coupled with the touch-sensing display panel to generate vibrations based on signals from the touch-sensing display panel. In this way, the touch-sensing display panel can be driven by the above-mentioned actuator to generate vibration. However, the method of generating vibration mentioned above can only drive the touch-sensing display panel to generate overall vibrations and not local vibrations and therefore cannot satisfy user's demand for local vibration.
Another conventional method for the touch-sensing display panel to generate vibration uses the piezoelectrical material as actuator to generate vibration. However, separate piezoelectrical materials are arranged into a matrix and each of the piezoelectrical materials corresponds to a different portion of the touch-sensing display panel. In addition, each piezoelectrical material receives the driving signal from the touch-sensing display panel and generates vibrations corresponding in amplitude to the driving signal. In this way, the touch-sensing display panel can drive all the piezoelectrical materials to generate overall vibrations or drive only a portion of the piezoelectrical materials to generate local vibrations. Experiments indicate that the minimum vibration intensity perceivable by human body is 30 μm. However, the conventional piezoelectrical material cannot generate vibration with intensity greater than 30 μm. For instance, the conventional piezoelectrical material named polyvinylidene fluoride (PVDF) can only generate vibration of 20 nm if a voltage of 100V is supplied. Another piezoelectrical material named lead-zirconate-titanate (PZT) can only generate vibration of 0.4 μm if a voltage of 100V is supplied. This shows that the current market needs a touch-sensing panel and a touch-sensing display device that can generate overall vibration or local vibration perceivable by human body.